Gypsy Rhapsody
by Cherry Jade
Summary: Summary: Robin and Raven have to go undercover to catch a drug dealing rapist. Catch? Of course. Raven has to be an exotic dancer. RobRae For Val.
1. Gypsy

**A/N: So I've returned from. I went to NYC and then had to go to England for an emergency. Families are so troublesome some times. Sighs, I meant to get this story out for Val last week but alas it didn't happen. **

Summary: Robin and Raven to go undercover to catch a drug dealing rapist. Catch? Of course. Raven has to be an exotic dancer. Rob/Rae

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Robin. Val owns KidFlash. Happy?

**Dedicated to Mrs. KidFlash-Creative because she is just the greatest! Love ya! You should read her story Groth!! It's awesome, just like everything she writes!! YAY!! **

**Gypsy Rhapsody**

_June 26, 2006_

**  
By: Cherry Jade Grayson**

* * *

"No."

"Come on Raven, please."

"What part of no don't you understand? The 'N' or the 'O'?" She glared at him.

"Only you can do this. Please Raven I'm begging."

"I could careless, Robin. Now go away." Raven turned away from him and began making her way up the stairs but not before a hand grabbed her arm pulling her close to him.

"I'll make it worth your while."

If even possible, her purple eyes glared harder at him. "How is _grinding my hips_ on some pole going to be worth my while?"

Point taken.

"Come on Raven, Starfire couldn't do it. She's innocent."

"What are you trying to say that I'm not innocent also? Let _me_ tell you something, you color-blind, spiky headed, traffic light looking wannabe, I don't know how to how to dance like that!" She whispered in a deadly voice.

If you haven't caught on yet, both titans were arguing, wait hold up, rewind. Let's start over.

Robin currently was begging Raven to do an undercover job, where she had to be an exotic dancer.

The commissioner had come to Robin and the titans when the undercover cop got kidnapped and was now missing. Robin had quickly taken the job because it was good to take such a dangerous person off the streets.

He presented the whole thing to Cyborg, who looked at him like he was an idiot, which he was in a sense.

"What Titan girl are you going to get to agree to a getup like this? I know that you can't use Starfire because she's still not familiar with all of Earth's customs and weird ways yet."

Robin gave him a look and immediately, he understood.

"Oh no." Cyborg shook his head in disbelief, Robin wouldn't.

Robin nodded his head solemnly.

"Do you understand the implications of what you're asking her? Do you understand that you might not come back alive after you ask her?"

"I have to ask her Cy. If I don't, then more women will be in danger of being raped or killed. I'm sure that she'll agree."

Yeah right.

Robin sighed; he knew to expect some trouble, but not this much. This was harder than he originally thought. "I didn't mean like that. It's just that Star would ask a lot of questions like, why do women slide down a pole for money?"

"You think I don't ask why either?"

"But you know why they do it."

"Not really."

"Please, Raven. No chores for a week."

Raven began to laugh hysterically and Robin started to get worried, she never laughed this much at something he said. "Robin," she shook her head at him, like she pitied him or something. "I can finish the chores with a flick of my wrist. You're going to have to do better than that to get me to agree."

Robin desperately racked him brain to think of something that Raven would want.

"How about I take over your chores for a month?"

Her purple eyes took on a calculating look. She was going to manipulate the situation to her favor. "Are you offering to be my slave?"

"Now wait a min-"

She pretended like she didn't hear his protests. "Good. I accept your proposal to be my slave for a month. When do we get started?"

He sighed again for the second time this morning. The things he did for this city.

**§§§**

Robin and Raven both arrived at the club that Raven would be… to put it bluntly stripping.

They entered through the backdoor and blond haired woman greeted them.

"Are you Robin?" She smiled charmingly and Raven couldn't help but sneer in disgust. _'Jealous?' _A voice in Raven's head said mockingly._ 'You wish,' _Raven replied right back.

"Yes, are you Carly?"

"Why yes! I'm suppose to teach Raven how to dance for your undercover mission, right?" Robin nodded and Carly's brown eyes shifted to Raven, who was leaning against the wall bored. She purposely hadn't worn her uniform, but a pair of jeans and a tank top. Robin couldn't help but notice that she looked sexy leaning like that.

Carly walked up to Raven and pulled her off the wall. She began to circle around Raven, checking her out.

"Very nice. Curvy and shapely." Carly looked at Raven bust and nodded in appreciation. "What size bra do you wear, doll?"

Robin expected Raven to blast the woman to the next dimension, but surprisingly she didn't. Instead she answered coolly, "I wear a C-cup." You could almost hear the unattached 'and that's all you need to know.'

Carly shook her head in understanding. "Well I'm going to be giving you lessons and you'll perform two nights from now. The guy you're looking for comes on Fridays."

Robin looked like he wanted to say something, so he did, "Well I'll leave her in your hands. Good luck Raven."

He turned to walk away and do something to occupy his time, until a small hand spun him around. He saw purple eyes bore into his, but glance out of the corner of his eye women staring at him, openly gushing at his handsomeness.

Well who wouldn't. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black muscle shirt, which showed his powerful arms. His black hair was still spiked up and he wasn't wearing his mask, but sunglasses to cover his eyes, making him look dangerous.

Raven must've seen this because she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "You better be ready to work hard when this whole thing is over." Satisfied that she had said her piece, she began to walk away, but an arm wrapped around her small waist. She found herself pressed against him, as he spoke in a low voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"Oh I will be. I hope you can handle me being at your every beck and call." He kissed the top of her forehead before leaving, demonstrating how much taller he was than her.

Raven stood stunned for a second before making her way back to a waiting Carly.

"He's your boyfriend?"

Raven scowled. "Of course not, he likes someone else."

"Really? It didn't seem that way to me, looks like he maybe interested in you."

"Hn." Was all the acknowledge Raven gave on the subject before Carly lead her to the dance room where there was a pole and wooden floor.

"Ready to learn how to sway those hips?"

"Cant wait," Raven bit sarcastically.

"Then let the games begin!" She didn't like how cheerful Carly voice had gotten.

What had she gotten herself into?

**Val is the coolest! **

Robin returned to the tower and started to tick down the hours until he would go get Raven. He went into the kitchen to get the breakfast that he had missed in order to get Raven to agree. He settled for some cereal and toast with OJ.

He heard the doors open and raised his head to see who it was.

Beastboy and Cyborg.

Great, just what he needed. Beastboy had a large grin on his face as he casually strolled up to Robin. "So how'd it go?"

"She's learning as we speak."

A spark appeared in his eyes, "Can I watch?"

Robin glared at him from behind the sunglasses. "Um, no."

"Why not?" He whined like a child.

"You do know that Rae has low tolerance of you already. Why would you want to throw your life away like that?"

BB seemed to turn it over in his mind, but didn't quite get it. "I just wanted to watch to see if she made a fool of herself yet."

Robin sighed heavily, "No Beastboy, you can_not_ go watch Raven."

Beastboy open his mouth to protest but Robin cut him off, "That's an order."

"You're no fun." Robin rolled his eyes in a 'whatever motion'. It seemed that Robin had indeed been hanging out with Raven too long. BB walked away to start playing on the Gamestation.

"So Robbie, what did you exactly have to do in order to get Raven to agree? I'm dyin' to know."

Robin scowled; he really had learned all of Raven's habits. "You sound like a gossiping school girl and no, I'm not telling you."

Cyborg took a seat at the table. "Come on Rob, tell me."

"No. Go away."

Suddenly Cy smirked. "You know that you act like the Rave Masta?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, another Raven move. "How so?"

"Well, you scowl like her, insult BB like her, talk like her, and glare like her," Cyborg ticked off the points on his fingers. "And raise an eyebrow like her. You're practically her twin."

"Whatever."

"So what did you have to do in order for her to even consider this?"

Robin mumbled something under his breath that Cyborg couldn't quite catch. "What was that?"

"I said that I'm her slave."

One human eye widened and he chuckled. "Well, I would have never expected that. Have fun."

Robin blushed, "It's not like she's going to make me do anything inappropriate."

Cyborg grinned broadly as he rose from the table. "I never said anything about her commands being inappropriate Robin. Get your mind out of the gutter, or do you want her to make you her love slave?"

If it was possible, the blush on his face got even redder. "I-I" He never got a chance to continue because his stuttering voice was overpowered by Cyborg's booming laugh.

Robin just sighed in defeated and started to eat his cereal.

* * *

Raven felt the cool water go down her throat as she drank it. It tasted so good. She was taking a short water break, which was about to end soon. She and Carly had worked practically all day. She had to admit, she did get better with the intense effort that she was putting in. She had to make this weirdo desire her and then request a private dance. When he started to get too touchy and forceful Robin would bust in and make the arrest.

Simple, right?

Well it would be simple if she could get twirling down the pole right. Carly returned and Raven knew it was back to work. She looked at her watch and saw that she had fifteen minutes left. Thank the gods. Her body was sore from this pole swinging she'd been doing today. When she got home she would have to soak herself in a nice hot bath. Bending her body and different angles, the other girls made it look so easy.

"You ready there, Rae?" You're probably wondering how she was able to call Raven Rae without any kind of comment afterward. Along the way Raven began to respect her because this damn dancing wasn't easy.

"It's now or never." Carly went over the routine again with Raven doing it almost perfectly (she was a fast learner) but the problem was there wasn't any music.

"Are you ready to try it with music now?" Without waiting for a reply Carly started the music and nodded to Raven to begin. The guitar part began it was like that for a couple of seconds before the beat began and Raven began to move.

Carly had told Robin to come at nine o'clock, but he was punctual and came five minutes to nine, he was hoping to catch Raven to make sure that she was making progress. He'd asked where Carly was, but this stupid woman was trying to flirt with him. He had to practically spell out that he wasn't interested and she finally told him where they were. Robin managed to come at the last part where he saw Raven swinging slowly down the pole, landing with her back to the pole, bending down and going back up with the beat. The song hadn't ended and she was still against standing in such a position that Robin's mind started to conjure up dirty thoughts about her.

Walking with the beat she made toward him and began to circle him with something dangerous in her eyes. He felt her hands on him, taking off his jacket and dropping it to the floor. She took his hands and placed them on her waist twist to floor until she was a squatting position, then moved his hands down until they were her hips. Raven rose slowly so that her butt rubbed against Robin's leg. He was speechless as she did this. He was even more shocked when she started grinding on him, her small hands wrapped around his neck.

The song was coming to close because she spun his arms and whispered the last words with the singer in a husky voice that made him shudder, "**_I'm a rock star." _**

Carly stopped the music and was very impressed. She started clapping, "Wow Rae, I _never_ thought you had it in you. In the beginning you were moving like a cardboard and look what you just did. Now poor Robin has to lock himself in the bathroom if you know what I mean." Both girls shared a laugh and Robin blushed so hard that he could have been mistaken for a red balloon. To cover it up, he bent down and picked up his jacket.

"Thank you Carly for teaching me, at first I didn't like it but it can be fun. It's true when they say you learn something new everyday."

"You're welcome, doll. You're a great student. I wish some of the other girls learned as quickly as you. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She turned to face Robin, who had become immobile during this time. "I'm ready."

He nodded his head and they left out the back door. He still hadn't said a word to her. He handed her a hamlet and she took it but refused to get on the bike. "What wrong with you? Cat got your tongue?"

"No. Nothing's wrong with me."

"Then why haven't you said anything to me."

How was he going to explain this? When he saw her sliding down the pole and grinding up against him, he realized that she was going to be dancing and probably doing what she did to him with other men. It made him absolutely furious and he couldn't stop it at all, since he was the one who asked her.

"I…I'll tell you when we get home, okay?"

"You promise?" She sounded a child making her parents to get her that toy that she wanted.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No."

"Then you know I'm not going to break this one."

He got on his motorcycle with Raven behind him, but before she put on the helmet she said, "You better not, or you'll regret it." He smiled though she couldn't see it. He felt her hands wrap around his waist and he enjoyed the feeling, made him feel powerful.

He gunned the engine and they sped off into the night.

_§§_

The bike rolled to a stop as it was parked in the garage. He hadn't driven the R-cycle, but a motorcycle that Cyborg and Raven had gotten him on his 19th birthday. Both Robin and Raven got off and she handed back his helmet. She looked at him expectantly and he knew that she hadn't forgotten about his promise to tell her what was on his mind.

"Come on." They walked into the elevator that led to straight to their rooms. They walked out and went into his room. He took off the sunglasses and set them on the night table, then took a seat on his bed.

"Well?" Blue eyes stared into purple ones.

"I don't know where to start Raven."

She stood in front of him, arms folded. "Try the beginning, smart one."

"Heh, right." He sighed; he briefly wondered if she thought he was crazy after he told her.

"I don't want you to dance on Friday night."

"Any particular reason?" She was taking this pretty calmly.

"Yeah, when you were dancing on me," A light blush appeared on his face as he remembered earlier, "I realized that you would have to do that to other guys. It makes me sick that other guys are going to try to feel you up."

"Is this jealously or concern?" An amused look crossed her face.

He pouted cutely and mumbled, "I'm not jealous, but I _am _concerned about you."

She surprised him again tonight by wrapping her arms around his neck and taking a seat on his lap. There was so much trust between them, a bond of the strongest friendship. He was glad that Raven trusted enough to sit his lap with him making a move on her.

"Well if you want to make sure that no one can take advantage of me, why don't you just come and watch like an audience. You'll be able to keep information up on person we're catching."

Made sense, Raven was always the logical person on the team. "I think that I can do that."

"Good, because after this is over I have a new slave," she said in a sing-song voice. Very uncharacteristic of her. She got off his lap and made her way to the door.

"Sleep tight future slave."

"Yeah, whatever and good night." He heard the faint laughter down the halls, after the door closed. He shook his head with a smile on his face and began to get ready for bed. Raven was something else.

_End of chapter..._

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N: Well there's one more chapter after this one so be on the look out. Review and tell me what you think. **

Ciao,

Cherry Jade

A KidFlash/Robin Production. 


	2. Rhapsody

A/N: Val and everyone, please forgive me for the late update. I've been busy. This is final chapter for _Gypsy Rhapsody_. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I would have never dreamed that it would get so much good feedback. –GRINS- I hope that you enjoy.

_**Gypsy Rhapsody**_

**August 8, 2006**

_**By: Cherry Jade **_

* * *

_Opening Night…_

Robin reflectively checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time. It was five minutes till show time for Raven and then he would finally see what she had learned from Carly.

Should be interesting enough.

He took a sip of his club soda and set the glass back down on the little napkin. He glanced over the big room once again and laid eyes on his target. The quicker this went, the quicker this night was over. He tried to find something to distract him, not really wanting to watch the woman on stage at the moment. She wasn't all that good; the only people paying attention were the old men, throwing their money on stage.

So to distract himself, he remembered what Cyborg and Starfire weresaying to him earlier today. He could understand Cyborg, but Star?

-_Flashback_-

So it all started like this.

He was in his room, laying on his bed, minding his own business when Starfire came into his room. Raven had left five hours ago so he was kind of moping around; mind you he was keeping to himself in _his_ room. He didn't feel like training, or organizing files that were piling up on his desk, even though they needed updating.

So what if he was lazy today, he worked hard every other day. He would just work…later.

Yeah, that sounded good. He was going to capture that drug dealer anyway and _that _my friends counted as _work_.

So like I was saying Starfire walked into the room.

Okay, so she didn't just _walk _into his room, she knocked and he answered that she could come in. She did and noticed something. Robin wasn't doing _anything_.That was particular. He would _never _lie around doing nothing.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Star," he said in a bored tone. He was hands were behind his head and he was gazing at the ceiling like there something interesting up there to be seen.

"Why are you doing the laying around? You are not normally lazy."

Robin must've developed some kind of facial tick because his eyebrow was jumping up and down like crazy. "No reason, Star. I'm just taking it easy today." _'I thought **I** was the detective here.'_

"Nah, Star. That's not the reason. He's in one of his moods. Pay no attention to him," Cyborg broke in. Robin sat up and was glaring hard in Cy's direction.

When did he come in? Wasn't knocking valid anymore?

Star as innocent as always asked, "And which mood is that Friend Cyborg? There are so many." Did he really have that many moods? Maybe he needed to work on that a little…

Cyborg cleared his throat, "Well Starfire, it's like this. Robin is worried about Raven. Sometime yesterday he realized that Raven was going to be dancing in front before a bunch of horny guys, and he can't stop it because it's his duty to the city to stop criminals."

"Hey don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" He was completed ignored as Cyborg's grin broadened and Robin's scowled got fiercer. He laid back down seeing that his scowl wasn't going to work on someone like Cyborg. Curse half-robots.

Emerald eyes shined brightly. Now she understood. "Robin has the feelings for Raven and is very jealous that she won't be doing the seductive dance on him. Am I correct Friend Cyborg?"

Was the world against him today? First Cyborg, _now_ Starfire? What was this place, more importantly this city coming to?

Cyborg nodded his head like a professor whose student just explained Einstein's Theory. "You are very correct Starfire. You're so smart." He patted her head and she beamed.

Robin groaned, "Um, I think you have it all wrong. I don't have _the feelings_ for Raven like you say I do." _'Not like she would like me anyway. Maybe she's asexual…?'_ _'She does tolerate me though…'_

Starfire's emerald eyes looked at him skeptically, "I believe Robin that you are in denial."

Starfire: two, Robin: zero. He was seriously considering throwing them out of his room. Now he understood why Raven didn't want people in her room.

"I think once again Star, that you're right. Robin, I _think_ that you should listen to Star."

'_Listen to Star my ass. You're enjoying torching me_._' _Robin thought angrily. He really wasn't angry just frustrated that Cyborg and Star were analyzing him. And so far they were hitting all the points, while getting them right. Damn them both. Well not Starfire so much, just Cyborg. He was damnable.

He was just about to retaliate with an answer when the phone rang. He reached a hand over to his nightstand and picked up the red cordless phone that had a big 'R' on the back.

"Hello."

"Robin?" He blinked, the voice sounded like Raven.

"Raven?" Robin sat up quickly and he could practically feel the two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"You're voice sounds different over the phone, but whatever. Carly wants you to come down here and lay down the plan for tonight." He glanced at the clock. It was half past one. It would be good to start early.

"Sounds good."

"Be here in fifteen minutes, okay _Boy Wonder_?" He smirked at the nickname, the name struck fear in the heart of evil. Maybe not the name so much, but the costume sure did.

"I'll be there in ten."

"You do that. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and suddenly he didn't feel like turning around to face Starfire and Cyborg. But he did and they had both identical sly looks on their faces.

"What?" Robin said, annoyed with the looks.

He needed a new friends and teammates.

"Oh nothing, Robin. It's just that you're not sulking anymore and you're expression changed when you were on the phone. You seem happier than you were before."

"If you say so, Star," he agreed in a nonchalant tone. "I'm going to meet up with Rae. See ya." He ushered them out of him room, not wanting an episode of them playing with his stuff to occur again. He then made his way downstairs, not noticing the bounce in his step.

What a weird guy.

"Nice going there Star. You think that he's come to terms with his feelings for Rave Masta?"

"I do not know Cyborg. Probably. But knowing Robin, it will take a while. He is what you Earthlings call thick headed."

They both sighed deeply, shaking their heads.

-_End of Flashback_-

Hmm, now that he thought about it, he was abnormally protective over Raven but could be because she was his best friend. Or maybe…The thought was interrupted as Carly came up on stage and looked at the crowd with sly brown eyes. "Well I hope that you have been enjoying to tonight." There was a small cheer from the audience. "That's great because now, you about to see our new girl, _Amethyst. _I think you all will like this performance, so get that money OUT!!!" The men cheered and some women did as well.

Raven stood behind the curtain, and took a deep breath. That was her cue.

The lights were dimmed, but you couldn't see a thing on stage. She quickly slipped out and took her position on the floor which consisted of her back to the audience and her right leg wrapped around the pole. This was going to be _very_ interesting.

The lights became a little brighter and everyone could see the sexy vixen on stage. She was small person and had a very nice behind. She had on short shorts and a tiny little black top on, with black boots to complete the look. Men and some women whistled in appreciation and then the music started. Robin recognized it; Raven used was the same music in practice.

She started to move with the beat and twirled around the pole twice and Robin heard the seductive lyrics.

_**Are you infatuated with me?**_

**_I could end your curiosity…_**

Raven crouch down low smiling enticingly at the audience, and rose up slowly, her legs on either side of the pole giving the men a good view. Even Robin mouth watered and that was saying something since he would _never_ let any woman affect him, but she was Raven...

**_If you don't think I'm too rude…  
Here's your chance to make your move  
_**

She walked off the stage and interacted with the men in the front, the spotlight following her wherever she went.

_**I sit and wait for nobody**_

Finally she came to Robin's table, it wasn't in the back but it wasn't in the front either.

Right in middle, perfect for everyone to see.

Raven quickly straddled his thighs immediately started rotating her hips to the beat of the song. Robin, for the most part was going to have a heart attack.

_**People say that my  
My style is so crazy  
I think you like it baby  
**_

Small hands ran up and down a muscled chest, feeling every angular curve, which made the owner moan quietly. Her hands dropped to his to his and put them on her hips so he could dictate the movements all he wanted. Her purple eyes looked with his blue ones and she smiled sexily.

It was so hot in here.

It got even hotter when she leaned down to his hear and whisper in his ear with the song, "**_Do you want to get nasty? I dare you to undress me…" _**

Robin shivered and their hips collided once again.

_Meanwhile…_

Outside in the Titan van, two members were watching the activities of a certain drug dealer.

Well… one responsible person was.

"Beastboy!"

"Huh? What? Did you say something Cy?"

Cyborg, who had turned to face Beastboy, quickly hit on the side of his head.

"OW!! The hell is your problem, Cy?"

Cyborg glared at him evenly, "Didn't I tell your dumbass to keep watch on the drug-rapist dude and not ogle Raven?!"

"But-" Beastboy thought that Raven was going to fall on her face not dance seductively and make his pants uncomfortable to be in. Damnit all…

"But nothing. Just wait till I tell Robin, he's going to have something for your ass." Cyborg glanced back BB to see still staring at the screen. Cyborg turned it off and handed him some tissue.

Beastboy scowled, "The hell Cy? Why did you turn it off? And what's with the tissue?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

Beastboy laughed uneasily taking the tissue, while Cyborg shook his head. _Idiots… _

_§§§_

Raven moved off Robin's lap and danced around him, eventually coming to drug dealer since that was who her target was. She enticed him by giving light touch, burning touch on chest. She danced in front of him to give him a good view of her backside. The song was coming to close and she made her way back to the front. Raven spun once around the pole and the lights dimmed again, the last of song fading away.

_**Baby let me know if you wanna ride with this**_

****

**_Hip hop star_**

**_  
I'm a rock star…_**

Raven went back stage where Carly greeted her. "That was hot Rave, dang girl! I thought the place was going to catch on fire. Plus, you had Robin sweating."

"Oh, I know." A smirk adorned her face.

"A confident girl?" Carly smiled a sly smile as she looked at Raven.

"Of course."

Another girl ran up to Carly and handed her a piece of paper. "Carly, _Amethyst_ has been requested for a private dance."

"His name?"

"Manny."

All was going as planned; the drug dealer requested a private dance from Raven. Now the last part of the plan was to get him to admit that he did rape those girls and catch it on the audio device that was hook up to her.

While dancing in the private room, she mentally recited a spell that would make the person on the receiving end tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. His eyes glazed over and he slumped down.

The spell was already taking affect; there were some upsides to being a half-demoness.

"How many times a week to you come here?"

"Three times a week."

"Do normally request private dances?"

"Yes."

"Do you sometimes put drugs in their drinks that you offer them and rape them?"

"Yes."

The questions kept coming and he answered all of them. Soon enough, the police came and the arrest, also taking the recording that Raven made with all the proof.

"Thanks a lot, Raven. We couldn't have done this without you and the Titans."

"Hn. It wasn't hard." That was her way of saying 'your welcome'.

So after changing back into her regular clothes, which consist of jeans and some tee-shirt, the rest of the Titans showed up around the back of the club.

Beastboy, not being blessed with _much_ intelligence, opened his mouth without thinking first, "Raven, I think you should quit the Titans gig and be a dancer."

First he received glares… Then Raven spoke, albeit calmly which was the scariest part about her. "Beastboy, did you see a casket that you liked by any chance before you came here tonight?"

"No…?"

Then she smirked, which would have made the devil proud, "Then I suggest you go pick one."

The scream that was let out could have been heard_ all_ at the way at the JLU watchtower.

Flash turned to Batman, "Did you hear that?"

He grunted and continued typing, ignoring the loudmouth man beside him.

"I don't why bother asking you anything. I have a better chance asking the wall."

The sound of typing keys stopped and Batman was now facing him. "Then why don't you try out your theory?" A deadpan glare was given his way.

The glare was returned. "I hate you."

"Hn. Feeling's mutual."

* * *

_The next day…_

Robin, after taking a shower went down into the living room only to find Raven sitting on the couch.

He jumped over the couch like he was seven years old and turned to face her. "What's up?"

"The roof, the sky. Take your pick."

His eyes narrowed at her, "You know what I meant."

"Did I?"

Now he was glaring, which had no effect on her. Suddenly she smirked, but it wasn't like the one she gave B.B. last night. For that, he was glad.

"Do you remember our deal Robin?"

"Deal?"

The smirk only grew wider, "You don't remember? Well, let me refresh your memory. You are _my _slave for a _month_."

"…"

"You didn't expect me to forget, did you?"

"…"

She stopped smirking to give him a small smile. While he was admiring her nice smile, she had climb on top of him and was now straddling him. "R-Raven, what are you doin-"

She put a finger to his lips and he immediately caught on, "Your first order, _slave_, is to kiss me."

A huge grin came to his handsome face, "Can't argue with that…" He paused and Raven raised a delicate eyebrow, so he finished his sentence, "Master."

"Excellent." Their lips met and both knew that this was what they wanted.

_**§**…Behind the slightly open doors…**§**_

"You owe me 150 bucks, _string bean_."

"Cy, come on-"

"Hell no. There is no way your going to cheat me out of my money."

Beastboy turned away mumbling about stupid robots and how they're cheaters or some nonsense like that.

As soon as Beastboy was out of the hearing shot, another figure came into view.

"Friend Cyborg, did they kiss?"

"Naturally, just like you predicted."

"You also won the bet, I assume."

"Thanks to you and your woman's intuition."

"You will by the mustard like you promised me?"

"A cyborg never goes back on their word."

"Thank you friend."

One floated away while the other walked away as the birds continued making out.

Ah, the joys of betting on your friends.

♥_Fin♥_

* * *

**A/N: **Once again thank you for all the reviews and Val for inspiring me. Updates are going to be slower since school starts next week and this is my senior year. But I'll determine how hard it is and we'll see what happens.

Please review and tell me what you think.

_Ja, _

_Cherry Jade _

**A KidFlash/Robin Production.**


End file.
